Ikura
by OrigamiPrayers
Summary: An AkuRoku oneshot. Although he still doesn't know how Axel gets the munny for ice cream, Roxas finds out just how much it is going to cost him to have a taste.


"Where do you even _get_ the munny for ice cream anyways?"

Roxas couldn't help but ask as the taller male approached, one of the sweet treats in his hand. At his question, the red haired man smirked, leaning lazily against the wall in the alleyway, and brought the ice cream temptingly close to his lips. The blond could barely keep his eyes off of the other male, the urge to just rush forward and snatch the ice cream from his partner's hand. He'd buy his own if he had any munny, but normally he would wait until there was mercy from Axel, and then he could possibly have a bit of the sea-salt ice cream he craved.

Pulling the blue treat away from his mouth, the red head's grin became wicked. "I have my ways, most of which you probably don't want to know about..." Roxas could tell he was toying with him now, letting a few drops of the ice cream drip slowly onto his fingers. And for a split second, the younger male wanted to just walk over and lick the sticky sweetness from those long fingers, but quickly put thoughts like that far out of mind.

The blond scowled, crossing his arms. "You bought the darned thing, now eat it; don't let it go to waste." It was almost,_ almost _a plea. That stupid little ice cream bar was one of the few things as a Nobody that he liked, and here Axel was just dangling it in front of him so temptingly.

"I'll let you have it you want, Roxie..." The blond waited, it couldn't be that easy. "For a price." And the catch was there, but what it could be was beyond what Roxas could imagine. A thrill of excitement went through his spine, along with the cold chill of worry, and that tiny fear that what he was going to be asked to do would be too much for him to handle.

Arms still crossed, Roxas kept his gaze focused completely on Axel, eyes never wavering save for the brief moment his eyes flickered to the ice cream. "What price?"

The taller male's grin became a smirk, and as moved the ice cream to his other hand, the fingers with the dripped sweetness on them were moved to his lips, were Roxas was certain a tongue was swirling around each digit in a manner that would make anyone blush. "Kiss me."

"What?!" Roxas didn't think a moment before the word left his lips, utter shock written in his blue eyes and showing in his stance. "Why the hell would you want me to kiss you?" There were many more questions on his mind besides that, and some he didn't even know why he needed to know so badly, but that was the first on his list. Not because the thought of kissing Axel disgusted him, no. That would have made this so much easier, because there wouldn't be a question of him needing the ice cream after that.

There was the fact that he really, probably wouldn't mind it.

Thinking about it made him very dizzy, and his stomach felt as though there was a surging of...something building there. It was a dull throb, one he had felt before, but had brushed off and ignored. But now, there was likelihood that Roxas should be paying attention to this "feeling."

To answer his question, Axel's expression became neutral, and he shrugged. "Just 'cause. I feel like you owe me, partner. Trust me, this stuff is amazing. The least you could do is kiss me...is it wrong to want a kiss from you?"

"We're-we're guys, Axel. Two guys who don't have hearts and...and-" The ice cream was dripping more now, a ticking clock representing how much time he had until the substance slipped from the stick and became a gooey mess on the ground. It was one of his few simple pleasures, the little treat that made him smile on a rough day and Axel was willing to give it to him so easily. Closing his eyes briefly, he sighed. "It's a deal."

The look on Axel's face told the smaller male that there was definitely more to this than an IOU. It was predatory, hungry, and wanted something more than ice cream. Not moving from his position of the wall, he waited for Roxas to take the first move, the step forward. And reluctantly, the smaller Nobody did.

He'd never kissed anyone before, at least that he knew of. Perhaps when he had a heart, he had been one to have many long kisses, but here and now, he felt like a novice. It was just like when he had first arrived in the World that Never Was, dazed and confused and unsure, but not willing to surrender, or let anyone tell him what he could or could not do.

Axel was patient, ice cream still in one hand, the other moving to run through Roxas's hair. "Relax."

"You're the one asking me to kiss you for ice cream." He replied with a slight scowl.

A grin was his only response. "You're the one who agreed to it."

Sighing, Roxas moved in one swift motion, standing on his tiptoes and pressing his lips against Axel's. It was inexperienced, awkward, and he was about to pull back when an arm wrapped around him, pulling him closer. When his mouth opened to protest, Axel's tongue slipped inside, the slight taste of the ice cream on the tip of his tongue along with something fiery filled his senses. Eyes that had opened through shock were now closed, and his arms wrapped around Axel's neck.

So lost in the kiss, the younger male barely even noticed when he was turned, pushed against a wall and nearly assaulted with kisses. The lips were the starting point, but then Axel began to place them to his jaw and neck. And as hands moved to unzip his jacket, neck and back arching away from the rough of the bricks, Roxas was letting himself go with the feeling. Deep down, he couldn't deny that he had wanted this for a long time from Axel...far longer than he wanted to think about.

"A-Axel-" The breathy name was pulled from his throat as the taller male pushed his body up against his, hips pressing up against his in ways he didn't even think were imaginable. It sent pleasure ebbing and flowing through him and he could feel the effect of the movements as they pooled in his groin.

The taller male smirked for a moment, nibbling on the male's ear. "Say it again, Roxas. Moan it for me." Roxas was barely hanging on to coherency as one of Axel's hands moved lower, and brushed against him in delicious ways, the other man's free hand forcing the smaller male's face to keep kissing him. Though that was not needed, the blond was more than happy to continue...

"Axel..." He moaned it as he was told, louder than he intended, but he couldn't stop, his hand moving Axel's to pull at the zipper on the other male's jacket.

Then he realized two hands were on him, two...

Where the hell was the ice cream?

Pushing Axel away slightly, which with both of their states was very difficult, Roxas moved to look to both of the male's hands and found the ice cream nowhere to be found. Axel initiated another kiss, before the smaller male continued his search, blue eyes scanning the ground to find the ice cream in a mushy pile of blue, stick acting like a gravestone marking the death of the treat.

This time Axel caught on to what Roxas was noticing, and rather than being offended, he pulled back, laughing so hard that he leaned forward and rested his head on the younger male's. "You really wanted that ice cream, didn't you?" It was said between laughs, a little bit of sweetness in the taller man's words.

A glare and a nod was his response, and the blond felt stupidly like pouting. Still laughing, Axel pressed another kiss to his lips, and now the taste of the ice cream was teasing him, making him want something he couldn't have.

"Well," Axel said between kisses, "I have enough munny for one more." A grin as he pulled back to watch Roxas' expression. "If you want it?"

Despite the fact he was disappointed, for various reasons, Roxas was still able to give a playful smile. "What do you want for it this time?"

Axel grinned, moving to his ear. "I want you to say my name like that again, while we're alone."

Roxas crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow and trying his best to look cross. "Not until I get my ice cream…and you technically owe me two, you cheap bastard."

Laughing, Axel shook his head, leading them back to the ice cream shop. "I'll pay you back for it later, Roxas. Promise."

--

(Author's Note: Ikura is Japanese for "How Much" which I thought was suiting. A felt like being in a fun mood, and I hope you enjoyed this piece. Oh, and I don't own Kingdom Hearts, just in case anyone thought I did.

And a note. I had a comment on "Ikura" meaning something other than how much. In my dictionary and Japanese book, I have it recorded as "how much" but also have found it as "salmon roe" as my commenter stated. So, I am going to leave it. But, if you really think it means salmon roe...pretend that they use it to flavor the ice cream or something. xD )


End file.
